We request continuing support for a Vision Research Core Center Grant at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine that was implemented in 1977. The Core Center provides vision researchers with shared resources that are vital for the continuation of current research programs and efficient development of new programs. Our Center is structured around 6 extensively utilized resource and service modules. Continued NEI funding is requested for three critical modules which are difficult to support with local resources: Machine Shop; Electronics/Computers and Histology/Tissue Processing. The other three modules: Tissue Culture; Shared Equipment and Cellular Imaging are supported by the department and the institution, underlying their commitment to our vision research scientists. In addition to enhancing the research environment and productivity by providing common centralized services, the P30 award stimulates and facilitates collaborative studies and strives to attract to vision research, scientists in other health-related disciplines. Our group consists of 11 independent investigators who have NEI grants, 4 associate investigators and fellows [unreadable] conducting research in several scientific disciplines such as biochemistry, pharmacology, physiology, cell biology, and neurology. Areas of active research include glaucoma; cataracts; corneal diseases; comeal repair and immunology; aqueous humor dynamics; fluid and electrolyte transport in cornea, lens and ciliary epithelium; role of membrane receptors in regulation of intraocular pressure; visual control of the oculomotor system; mechanisms of glutamate excitotoxicity in glaucoma and methods of neuroprotection; optical imaging, electrophysiological recordings and computer simulations to study the architecture and dynamics of the visual system; and degenerative diseases of the retina. The group of NEI-funded investigators includes 7 senior faculty with long-standing NEI support, 4 Pis who received NEI R01 funding during the prior grant period, and 3 promising younger investigators who are establishing their competitiveness with pending NEI R01 proposals. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]